That's What Matters
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Sweet Pea's POV. A different ending where Rocket, Amber, and Blondie don't die. "They need you Sweet Pea." Sorry for crappy title and summary.


**So I' not sure if this is going to be formatted right, so I apologize ahead of time if it isn't. I saw this movie and I absolutely love it!**

**Sweet Pea's POV**

As soon as the music stopped, I knew we were screwed. I had the knife in my hand, but he turned to face e before I had it hidden. Our cover was blown.

I watched as he pushed Rocket off of his lap, and watched as his fist connected with my face. I watched as he came towards me with the other knife in his beefy hand. I watched Rocket try to wrestle the knife from him.

I watched him hit Rocket, and prepare to hurt her like he had so many times before. But I wasn't there any of those times. I'm here now. Before he can hurt he again, I take my new knife and slide it across his throat.

I watched him die so we all can live. I watched as Rocket got up from the floor and made her way over to me, cupping my face in her hands, concern written on her features.

I pull away from her and toss Blue's key to Babydoll.

"Don't ask how I got it. Just get them all out okay? Just like we discussed."

She doesn't verbally answer, but instead takes Amber and Rocket each by an arm and the three hide in the back room, just like Babydoll and I planned.

I watched as Blue, CJ, and Gorski bring Blondie into the kitchen. I watched as Blue threw the sobbing girl onto the ground. It was going just how I'd hoped it would.

As Blue goes to kick Blondie, I grab the fallen cook's knife and shove it deep into Blue's chest, as far as I can make it. CJ doesn't stand a chance; I grab his gun and hold it to his head.

"Radio your men and tell them that you need to brief them all on a surprising new development. Tell them they had all better be in the cafeteria in five minutes. If anyone is late, you'll shoot them on site." I order.

I watched as CJ did what I told. Blue was passed out, maybe dead, from loss of blood. But I wasn't willing to chance him living.

"Dr. Gorski, Blondie, please turn away."

I pull the trigger and watch as Blue's blood pools on the floor, mingling with the cook's.

"You're clear!" I yell to Babydoll.

She comes out, with Rocket and Amber behind her. Rocket runs into my arms, and I hug her for a moment.

"I want you to go to our special cabin. You remember where it is right?" She nods "Rocket, I need you to do this for me. I'll meet you there as soon as I can okay. I love you."

I don't allow her to say anything else. I push her into Babydoll's grasp. Gorski and I share a look, and I feel better knowing she'll be there with them. Each of the girls look at me as I usher them out through the doors, towards the freedom they all deserve. Rocket looks at me, tears in her eyes, and leaves me with a kiss on my cheek, and a quick hug. She'll probably hate me for awhile after she finds out what I'm going to do, but it's worth it. I'd give anything for her to be free.

"Alright CJ, it's just you and me now…" I murmur in his ear as we make our way down the hallway.

"Sweet Pea, you don't have to do whatever you plan on doing. I'll let you all go. Blue is dead, I'm in charge now… I can-"

"Don't you dare say you can help me. You may be in charge, but that doesn't mean that they'll do what you say. You're the only good guy here CJ. The rest of the men are evil CJ. We both know that. I'm doing what I have to, to ensure their safety."

I can hear a ton of voice as we draw closer to the cafeteria. That's a good sign. I force CJ infront of me, and I put the gun to the back of his head as he opens the door.

Almost immediately, the men who have a safe shot fire. I feel a shot hit my side, and then a sharp pain, and I drop to the floor. I hear CJ yelling at the men to cease fire, and as they do, he drops to the floor at my side.

"I need you to stay with me Sweet Pea. Rocket's waiting for you. And so are Amber, Blondie, Vera, and Babydoll. They need you Sweet Pea." He whispers as a nurse comes into the room.

"They don't need me. I know that. You do too. They don't. They'll learn that they don't need me soon. It's all okay."

The nurse starts trying to stabilize me, but by now, I don't care. They're out of the gate by now. They're free. That's all that matters.

I can't help but smile as the world goes dark around me, the sound of CJ's screaming in my ears. They're free. And so am I.

**So I know I change tenses during this, but I did it on purpose, in an attempt to show how Sweet Pea had finally decided to take action. I hope you like it, it's supposed to be a one shot, but if ya want more, please let me know!**


End file.
